One in 2,987,044 Chance
by M14Mouse
Summary: Last part of the Voices From The Tunnel Trilogy: Beka's POV.....Why did Tyr go with Beka at the end of the Light at The End of The Tunnel?
1. One in 2,987,044 Chance

One in 2,978,044 Chance.  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Why did Tyr go with Beka at the end of The Light at the End of Tunnel? Here is my  
answer.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...How sad. :(  
A/n: I have only seen a few episodes of Andromeda but I did read the guide on offical site. So, Iam not positive on all of the facts. So, don't chase me with forks if I don't get the information right. Uhhh....I think that is it. I hope, everyone like it. If I get good reviews, I post the second part which is from Tyr's POV.   
  
Trance's POV  
  
Why? When there is a dim of hope, it disappears. Why? Why do they keep on coming? No matter, how many I shoot down. The chances are disappearing in front of my very eyes. They are going to die. Dylan, Harper, Roomie, and Tyr. Beka will and act like she once was. What of me? I will be without my friends . . . my family. I will be lost and fail to make the perfect future. I hear only half of what Dylan and Beka are talking. I heard it before and heard a million times in my nightmares.   
  
Beka is going to take the Nova bomb and drop it into the portal. She will drop the bomb to soon and we will become a memory. Beka will become a zombie of her form self. I wish to scream, cry, and laugh at the depressing thoughts of the future. Tyr remains watchfully at the enemy. He has not talk much during the fighting and almost he seems to be thinking.  
  
"What is really our chances of survival if Beka drop the bomb, Trance?" Tyr said.  
  
"So slim that even I cannot see everyone coming out of this..alive." I said as I continue to fire at the enemy. Why is Tyr asking this? Didn't he hear me when I was talking to Dylan?   
  
"Then perhaps, if someone would company Beka? How are our chances then?" Tyr said as his eyes seem to be glue to the screen. For a moment, I thought my mouth was going to drop. In other future, Tyr dies aboard Andromeda. Like the warrior he is, Tyr dies a fighter.   
  
"I don't know. I only see something bad is going to happen." I said. For a long moment, they were silent between us. Finally, Tyr's eyes tore away from the screen. His glance turn toward me then at Captain Hunt and Beka. "I would die before I let my enemy take me. If what you saying is true, then I am a bystander to my fate and my death. But I know this, Beka would never make a mistake as for the one you told us. Something must had happen on the Maru. I will go and prevent her from dropping the bomb too soon. If I must, I will drop the bomb myself. For the sake of our survial and our future." Tyr said as he walks away from his post.   
  
I want so much to run up and hug him. Thanking him for seeing what, I did not see.   
  
"You have One and 2,978,044 chance, Tyr." I said strongly. I refuse to break down in front of him. In this moment, I will be strong. He turns to me for a moment and almost swear he was going to smile. A second later, the moment was gone and he walk away.   
  
One and 2,978,044 chance.   
  
Beginning to like the odds already.  
  
The End. 


	2. In Life, there are no bystanders

In Life, There are No Bystanders  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Summary: Tyr's POV on why he goes with Beka at the End of Light of The Tunnel?  
A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this part. But school sucks. Anyway, I upset how they screw up Tyr. I don't recall Tyr anymore! Well, I am changing that after I finish this fic. I am going to dive into another Andormeda fic that the main focus is on Tyr, Trance, and Harper but Dylan and Beka are going to be in as well.  
  
In Life, There are No Bystanders.  
By: M14Mouse   
  
What that human quote that Harper once said to me? The boy has habit of rambling about nonsense at times but sometimes, the boy has the wisdom of old man. Of course, I would never tell him that. Ahh...Now, I remember.  
  
"In life, there are no bystanders."   
  
Then Harper laughs on how he is a bystander to his fate. How is he going to die of some horrible death. Of course at that point, I want to hit him. I believe at the time myarms and feet were tie to the wall and margogs were inside me. Of course, at that point, I told him a little of my past to shut him up. Later, I thought I made a mistake. Like the mistake, I making now. I am doing nothing but watching as my fate comes closer to an end.  
  
Trance shooting down the enemy with excellent accuracy. Trance told us that we are all going to die expect her and Beka. The reason is that Beka drop the bomb to early. That would not make sense. Beka would never make a mistake like that. The only reason I think of something happen on that ship. Something that Trance could not foreseen.   
  
"What is really our chances of survival if Beka drop the bomb,Trance?" I said. I already knew answers but I must make sure I am not making mistake as well.   
  
"So slim that even I cannot see everyone coming out of this..alive." Trance said as she continue to fire at the enemy.   
  
"Then perhaps, if someone would company Beka? How are our chances then?" Isaid as my eyes move to the screen. Trance was silent. I do not believe she was not ready for that question.   
  
"I don't know. I only see something bad is going to happen." Trance said. For a long moment, there were silent between us. Finally, my eyes tore away from the screen. I turn my attention to Trance and then Captain Hunt and Beka. I knew that I was going to make the right choice. It could be no worse than standing and waiting for my death. "I would die before I let my enemy take me. If what you saying is true, then I am a bystander to my fate and my death. But I know this, Beka would never make a mistake as for the one you told us. Something must had happen on the Maru. I will go and prevent her from droppingthe bomb too soon. If I must, I will drop the bomb myself. For the sake of oursurvial and our future." I said as I left my console. Perhaps, for the lasttime.   
  
"You have One and 2,978,044 chance, Tyr." Trance said strongly. One and 2,978,044? What kind of numbers are these? Now, I realize that there are a least odds tofight against. I nods to Trance as I quickly went to find Captain Hunt and Beka.   
  
I choose to fight the fate that Trance had predicted for us. The future that Captain Hunt wish for and the future I plan to build.   
  
So, The boy was right.   
  
In life, there are no bystanders.   
  
The End.  
A/N; Beka's POV? Hmmm...maybe. :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. When The Stars Goes Out

The Stars Goes Out  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer; Don't own them.  
Where To Find: Fanfiction.net, M14Mouse's Hiding Spot and anyone who want it..Just toss me a line.  
Summary: Beka's turn on the events of End of Tunnel.  
A/N: The final story for the Voices from the Tunnel Trilogy. Yup..this is end for it. What will I do now? I have no clue. Any ideas? Anyway, read and review.  
  
Stars are so bright now. I live in space most of my life. Now, that I look out into space and the stars. I felt a peace that I never felt before. A funny thing is that I am going to be dead.   
  
Death.   
  
I never was afraid of death. Death was part of my life for so long. I am afraid of the death that Trance predicts for me. Trance is never wrong.   
  
To zombie . . . to toy without life or emotion. When someone put me back together when I fall apart. I would not wish that death on my worst enemy. Trust me, I have a lot of those.   
  
I am out to face a death that wrap around my soul like a chain. It is almost funny. This mess is all because of mistake. A mistake I am going to make. A mistake I would normally never make. I would never drop a nova bomb too early. A kind of mistake that is going to kill everyone expects me and Trance. A mistake I never going to live down.  
  
I straps into the pilot's seat. I wonder why Tyr came with me. I am sure it is not for my winning personality. Perhaps, he is here to stop me. Perhaps, he is ensuring his survival. Perhaps....  
  
I don't know. Tyr is Tyr. I am glad that he is here . . . I really am. Of course, I am not going to tell him. Right now, I am busy. Time to get down to business. As we draw closer to the hole, the question still burns in my mind. Hell, I am going to ask him.   
  
"Tyr, Why did you come along?" I said.   
  
I don't think I got an answer. A blast hit me and the Maru crash into something. A voice echoes though my head.   
  
"One in 2,987,044 Chance."  
  
Then the stars went out.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Not bad. I enjoy writing this little trilogy. Oh, the Affirming Flame Awards (http://affirmingflameawards.com) are up and running. Go nomination for your fav. Andromeda fic. Just want to get the word out! :)  



End file.
